


Introducing the Dragon Prince

by daitsukidesu



Series: Introducing the Protectors [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Characters Watching How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Gen, I... am not tagging the Arcadia characters till it's their story because there's so many of them, No Beta We Die Like Draal, everyone else is there too but these are the mains, this is my comfort fic/stress relief fic i will not promise completion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: One of the jobs of the Princess of Fairies is to guide new Princes and Princesses into their powers. Finally believing her daughter to be old enough to bear this responsibility, Queen Titania has finally passed down this role onto Princess Lilly. Seeing the way her future wards interact with those around them, Lilly began to believe that the changes would be needlessly hard for them and so she figures out a way to make them, and those around them understand the changes that will happen.She gathers up the people of Berk, Arandelle, Scotland, Burgess, Corona, and San Fransokyo (and later on Arcadia) to see the lives of their future protectors.She doesn't know if it'll work, but she's hoping for the best.First up, lets get Berk to understand how Hiccup sees things.(Yes, this is another one of those. Despite the summary, Lilly doesn't really exist too much. She's just vibing.)
Series: Introducing the Protectors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045661
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	1. We got yeeted into another world

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS
> 
> I am stressed and so I wrote this.
> 
> Oh so Lilly is an OC made for this but I feel like I've read a children's puzzle book about King Oberon and Queen Titania's baby daughter and she had a name but i can't remember it anymore. Lilly is meant to be that baby. She's just vibing really. She won't appear much. I think.
> 
> Also, please note that this is stress relief writing. It is not written particularly well and was not meant to be written particularly well. I just wanna let loose and turn my stress into joy.

**Frozen**

“Anna, we’ve got to get you back to Hans,” Kristoff declared, holding the young princess close. It still didn’t make sense to him. He didn’t believe that you would instantly know that someone you just met was your true love. But that’s what Anna believed, and they were pulling at strings here. He didn’t want Anna to die. If there was any hope at all that Hans could help, then Hans was their best bet.

“Hans…” Anna murmured weakly, coming to the same conclusion that Kristoff had.

Kristoff took hold of one of Sven’s antlers, pulling both him and Anna up onto his back, “Pull us out, Sven.” Noticing Olaf still faffing about, he called out, “Olaf!! Come on!!”   


“I’m coming!!” Olaf yelled, running up to join Anna and Kristoff, “Let’s go kiss Hans!” After a moment he continued, “Who is this Hans?”

Kristoff was about to answer and try to explain that Hans was Anna’s true love. The man whose kiss could save Anna from her fate. He didn’t have the time to. The next thing he knew they had been engulfed by a bright light, and he felt his stomach drop.

* * *

What had she done? What did she do? She was a monster. How could Anna still love her? How could she still believe in her?

A million thoughts running through her head, Elsa paced, muttering the mantra her dad had taught her as she rubbed her arms, trying to control her powers. Guilt and anxiety ran rampant through her as she held in her tears.

“Don’t feel, don’t feel.”

The doors of her ice castle burst open, she heard her snowman roar. Elsa flinched, noticing palace guards entering her castle. She wasn’t blind to what their intrusion into her castle meant.

They wanted to kill her.

Elsa turned around, running up the stairs to get to her throne room. She heard someone shout, alerting everyone about where she was but the voice was distant. Swallowed by the light that filled the entire room, carrying Elsa away from the people she now feared.

* * *

**How To Train Your Dragon**

“What are you going to do about it?” Astrid asked, egging Hiccup on. She wasn’t stupid, she knew he would do just about anything for Toothless. If she let him sit here, drowning in his anxieties and not doing anything, then he would never forgive himself.

“Eh, probably something stupid.” Astrid felt the tightness in her chest loosen up. Finally.

“Good, but you’ve already done that.” She couldn’t help the smile that was starting to form.

“Then something crazy!” Hiccup grinned, his smile practically splitting his face, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _ That’s _ more like it!”

Astrid ran after Hiccup as he dashed off to start on whatever it is he was planning. They didn’t get far too far. And Astrid screamed as the blinding light made her trip, yet somehow, her face never met the ground.

* * *

**Brave**

“Oh no!” Merida gasped as she looked at the tapestry in front of her, realisation hitting her like a brick wall, “The prince became…”

Before she could finish her train of thought, she heard a sound. Turning around, she couldn’t help but yell as she saw the one-eyed bear stalking up to her, “Mor’du!”

She jumped into action immediately, shooting arrows at the former prince as she tried to get away from him. Her mum then jumped at the bear, attacking him as they both roared to scare the other off. Merida backed away, watching the scene before her in horror, she wanted to scream out, run, help her mum, do something,  _ anything _ , but her legs would not move.

Her mum somehow managed to push Mor’du away and the two of them ran. “Mum! We need to get back to the-”

Merida never finished her sentence, her words cut short as she and Ellinor ran into a light and felt themselves getting sucked in.

* * *

**Tangled**

Rapunzel and Eugene danced through the town square. She had learned so much today, gotten so many new experiences! She was beginning to wish she left her tower earlier. Everything and everyone outside had been just so… good. It was nothing like what mother said it was! Out here in the middle of Corona, for the first time in her life, Rapunzel finally felt alive.

She couldn’t help but think of the doubts her mother had put in her head. A part of her wondered if her mother was maybe right. After everything they’ve been through, was Eugene still just here for the crown? Would he leave her if she gave it back to him?

She twirled into Eugene’s arms and he brought her into a dip. She could feel butterflies in her stomach (just like in her books!) and Rapunzel decided to trust her heart, she pushed all her worries away, deciding to trust the man in front of her.

Eugene raised her from the position they had been in, both of them blushing at their previous close proximity. Rapunzel shyly turned towards him to ask about the lights, when her vision went white. She couldn’t see anything and all she could feel was her stomach twisting. She screamed.

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

Jack panicked and threw a blanket over Sophie as her mum ran up the stairs. She wouldn’t be able to see him, but she would definitely be freaked out if she saw her daughter floating into her cot. This was the best he could do.

Closing Sophie’s window, he looked to Baby Tooth, smiling, “We should head back.”

They turned, ready to make their way back to Bunnymund’s and help out with Easter when Jack heard a voice calling out his name. He couldn’t place it, but it was so… familiar and it made his chest ache with longing.

“Tha- that voice- I know that voice.”

Baby Tooth chittered at him, begging him to leave it be, but Jack was barely in control of his actions, his heart wanting nothing but to be with the owner of that voice. Without a warning, he runs towards it, trying his hardest to get to it as it kept calling his name.

The voice led him to a rotted bedpost, but before he could question anything, a light filled the room and he was transported away.

* * *

**Big Hero 6**

It was him. It was his fault. It was him all along.

Anger ran through Hiro as he worked to fix Baymax’s sensor, his thoughts filled with nothing but his rage. 

How could he? Tadashi trusted him. Tadashi wanted to save him but he just-

Hiro was going to kill him.

Once Baymax confirmed that his sensor was working, Hiro reached out to his port, intending to remove his healthcare chip once more. He didn’t expect to fight back.

Typical.

Of course even the robot wouldn’t listen to him. And now he was spouting nonsense about how Tadashi was here when he’s not. He’s not here. HE’S DEAD!

“Tadashi is  _ here.”  _ Baymax insisted and before Hiro’s eyes, he started playing the recordings Tadashi took through trying to make Baymax. Hiro could feel his tears welling up as he felt a heavy weight finally get lifted from his chest.

“Thank you, Baymax.” Hiro murmured, reaching out to hug the robot when suddenly, he felt the floor fall away from beneath his feet as a bright light burst into his garage.

* * *

**Fairyland Theatre**

Lilly was running around frantically, getting everything ready. She couldn't help but speak to herself as she did. A part of her was still torn on the decision that she made and she couldn't help but try and talk herself through it, trying to convince herself that yes, this was a good idea. Perhaps she should have gotten mother's approval for this. Or at least father's.

“Silly Lilly, in what world is it a good idea to let people see their futures??” She murmured, vocalising the logical part of her brain before she spoke again, this time her words following her heart,  “We can just wipe their memories temporarily after this. It’s just… this will make everything so much easier for you when you eventually have to tell them." 

She frowned then, realising something that her mother would probably judge her for had she known what Lilly was doing, " What of their people then? Must we really call them as well?  I suppose they're not quite necessary but past princes and princesses have been abandoned and left behind by their families. Mother didn't see the problem in that but I don't think that's right. I'd be devastated to lose mother and father."

Lilly spent a moment in silence, thinking more on how she would argue this if it blew up in her face. She shook her head then, sure that she hadn't made a bad decision, "After they go through their changes, I still want them to have their families. I don't want the protectors under me to lose their lives. This will let their families understand them. I hope”

For a moment, it looked as if Lilly was about to argue with herself more, but a flash of light appeared on one of the higher platforms, followed by a shriek. She gasped, flying up a few metres as she jumped. She grinned, “They’re finally here!!! It's time!!”

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

Hiccup blinked, trying to regain his bearings after that unnerving experience. Shaking his head, he looked around, instantly seeing Astrid next to him, her face green from their travel. Yes… travel… he didn’t think it was possible but somehow… whatever that bright light was it had brought him and Astrid away from Berk. Instead, they were standing in a dark room which had lots and lots and  _ lots _ of plush chairs. Near where he and Astrid stood were a bunch of oddly dressed people.

Noticing the other people as well, Astrid jumped to her feet, pushing Hiccup behind her as she raised her axe. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Astrid’s face was still an oddly green hue, she looked like she was about to hurl yet she was still trying to protect him. He was a viking too, Astrid!

Seeing Astrid with her axe, one of the girls jumped to her feet, quickly notching an arrow and pointing it to Astrid’s throat as her red hair flew wildly behind her.

“Who are you and what do you want? What did you do to my mum!?” She growled.

“I’d like to ask the same of you,” Astrid growled back, raising her axe higher.

“Well, except for the mum part, we’re not looking for our mums right now,” Hiccup added in.

The two girls glared at him for a moment before continuing to stare each other down. As they did so, Hiccup looked around, noticing a brown haired man help a horrified blonde (with the biggest, longest braid he’d ever seen in his entire life) to her feet.

“Elsa!” A redhead being carried by a blond man called out to a quickly retreating blonde with the same features as the redhead (sisters perhaps?), distracting Astrid and the curly haired archer from their stare off.

“Hiro, it is not safe,” a… balloon-like creature declared as he raised his arms. A familiar high pitched sound appears and Hiccup looks around in panic. A look mirrored in the face of the young boy next to him and he screamed.

“Wait- Baymax no!” He grabs on to the creature’s arms, pulling them down, and much to Hiccup’s shock, two plasma blasts appear from the creature’s arms, leaving holes in the ground.

Everyone bursts into screams and questions, and in the chaos, Hiccup hears a laugh behind him. He turned around to see a white haired boy balancing himself on a… stick?

“Man, you guys are violent.” He murmured, looking at everyone in amusement. Hiccup shot him an unamused glare and he jumped, as if shocked at Hiccup’s acknowledgement of his words.

As the group slowly descended into chaos, Hiccup decided to take a step back and sit down on one of the seats. He was not going to join in on this battle. He had other things to think about. Like how to get out of here and save Toothless.

“Okay, perhaps this wasn't quite my best idea,” Hiccup blinked, looked up to see the person who had spoken. She was short, around his height, but she didn't feel like she was around his age. There was something about her that made her feel almost timeless. There was something about her that just didn't feel human. And it wasn't the wings and the way she was flying in front of them either. It also wasn't the oddly flower shaped clothes she was wearing either. 

Noticing that everyone's attention on her, the person landed, tucking her butterfly like wings close to her back. She crossed her arms, pouting as she attempted to look angrily at them all. Hiccup nearly laughed. He didn't know what she was really going for but Hiccup couldn’t help not feeling threatened. There was something about her that felt safe. Although... Hiccup probably  really shouldn't be feeling that way . Dragons was bad enough. He really shouldn’t be making a habit of becoming comfortable around everyone who wasn’t a human.

“It hasn't even been a minute,” she pouted, looking up at them through baby blue eyes, “I leave you alone for barely One Minute.” She waved her arms, her curly brown hair flying with her grandiose hand gestures, “Off with the weapons. I need you all alive.”

Astrid’s axe as well as the archer’s bow and arrows and the balloon’s arm armour and every other weapon the group was holding disappeared - much to their chagrin. Their owners screamed in an angry outburst but she waved her arms again, shushing them. To Hiccup’s shock, everyone’s mouths remained shut, and the screams never came.

Well, his mouth wasn’t shut though. Maybe she liked that he hadn’t joined in on the screaming.

“Are you a witch?” He asked, the words falling from his lips before he could stop them.

She laughed, not quite expecting the sudden question. Her expression changed, the childish sulk melting away into one of the kindest faces Hiccup had ever seen. She shook her head, smirking, “Sorry to disappoint, love. I’m a fairy. I’d assume the wings would give it away.”

Oh- Hiccup was a dumbass. He was so stupid- Odin, how was he this dumb-

She laughed again, “Don’t worry, Hiccup! I’d assume you guys don’t really see much magic in Berk.” She ignored Hiccup’s shocked look at her casual use of his name in favour of flying to the middle of the platform they were standing, “My name is Lilly, Princess of Fairies, daughter of Oberon, King of Fairies, and Titania, Queen of Fairies.” She gave them a sheepish smile, “I’m terribly sorry for tearing you away from your lives as I did, I promise I’ll return you to the same place I took you from but for now, I need a moment of your time.”

She paused for a moment, almost looking like she was thinking of how to continue, “You see, I've recently been given one of my responsibilities as a princess. This one was to introduce new protectors - also known as Princes and Princesses, to their power and the responsibilities they will hold.” Hiccup saw the archer roll her eyes and Lilly must have too, because she sighed in her direction, shaking her head, “No, Merida. It’s not like being the Prince or Princess of a kingdom. It's not what your mum was trying to make you do. Princes and Princesses are just the terms that we've come to use for noble heroes who've earned a title and will, in the future, come into the power that they've earned with it. For example, if someone were to earn the title, Mermaid Princess, regardless of what they were before, over the years they would come to gain the powers of a mermaid, and maybe even become more and more mermaid-like. This is the type of change we expect will happen to you all. You’ve all done something, or will do something that will earn you the title of King or Queen. And my job is to make sure you understand what this means and give you the chance to explore your powers without you freaking out and thinking you've turned into some sort of demon.”

Lilly looked at each and every one of them, her eyes steeled (no, literally, they changed from blue into a serious grey), “I’ve summoned you here today to basically make my job easier for me. I will not be going into detail about how to use your abilities and the like. We can go through that when you have come into your powers. But for today, I wanted to show you and your people your stories. I want you and the people around you to understand why you’ve earned this, so that when you eventually come into your powers, you will not lose the support of the people around you. I will erase your memories of these events when I return you so as not to mess with the timeline, but when everything you’ve seen about the future has come to pass, your memories will return to you so that when your powers come, it won’t be too much of a shock for you.”

She smiled then, her wings flapping up and lifting her a couple of inches off the floor, “Well then, you’re going to be spending a lot of time together and learning about each other, so might as well introduce yourselves now.” She jerked up then, suddenly remembering something, “Oh! Right!! In this room, the harmful magic affecting your life will be paused. Elsa, Anna, Merida, you have nothing to worry about here.”

The three girls let out an audible sigh, the words lifting a weight from their shoulders. There was an awkward silence as the group fidgeted, unsure of what to do next. Finally, the red head with the braids waved her arms around, “I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THIS IS TOO AWKWARD!” She squeaked the moment the words left her throat and then shook her head, deciding instead to smile brightly, “Hello! I’m Princess Anna of Arandelle, and this,” she waved to her platinum blonde sister, “is Queen Elsa of Arandelle.”

The blond who had been carrying her winced as Anna stabbed him in the stomach with her elbow - a firm order to introduce himself, “Kristoff,” he murmured, “If all of Arandelle is coming, you’ll probably see my reindeer, Sven, at some point.”

They went around in a circle then as they introduced themselves. The blonde with the long long hair was Rapunzel, the brunette Hiccup had seen helping her up was Flynn Rider, and they had a chameleon named Pascal with them who Hiccup had overlooked. The archer was Princess Merida of DunBroch, the little boy was Hiro Hamada, and his balloon companion was named Baymax. Astrid and Hiccup introduced themselves, and then Hiccup turned to the white haired boy who had stayed silent the entire time.

“And you?”

The boy jumped, once again shocked at Hiccup’s acknowledgement.

“Hiccup, who are you talking to?” Astrid asked.

Hiccup tilted his head, “Him! This boy here! The one with the white hair!!”

Lilly blinked, and then raised her hand up and slammed her face against it with a smack that resounded across the entire room, “I am such a dumbass! I forgot the spell! I'm so sorry, Jack. I forgot that people sometimes just didn't believe in every single brand of magic. I'll lift your invisibility momentarily.”

She murmured something under her breath, and suddenly Hiccup heard the others in the group gasping as they looked at the boy who they apparently didn't see before? Because they didn't believe in his brand of magic? There were different brands of magic? Hiccup didn't really get it but eh.

“Wait-” The white haired boy looked overwhelmed, “You… you all can see me-”

“They were always meant to.” Lilly smiled, “I just... forgot to cast the spell that lifted your invisibility for a little bit."

Merida rolled her eyes - though Hiccup wasn't quite sure why, before tilting her head at the white haired boy, “Well then, boy, what’s your name?”

“Jack…” he answered, floating off the ground slightly as a grin split his face, “Jack Frost.”

Lilly grinned then, clapping her hands, “Right! That’s introductions sorted!” She waved her hand, giving them back the weapons she had previously confiscated, “Alright then! I’ll go get your kingdoms and villages. You all can sit here to watch the movies. I’ll get Toothless to sit here too once I get him.”

With a flick of her wrist, she was gone. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look, but, realising they didn’t have a choice, Astrid went to sit down next to him. Slowly, everyone else came to do the same. 


	2. I'm the what now???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly tells the people what's happening and oh hey Berk has dragons- what???

From where they were sitting, it was easy to see thousands of people appear out of thin air to sit in the chairs that had been prepared for them on the ground. Even from up in the private room where they sat, they could hear everyone’s confusion and they felt bad but they didn’t quite want to draw attention to themselves just yet. With their luck, people are probably going to blame them for what was happening.

Soon, a black dragon joins them on their platform, curling up immediately next to Hiccup and Astrid.

Slowly, every single chair in the theatre gets filled up, and the lights dimmed. There was a hushed murmur from the audience below as Lilly’s voice filled the room.

**“Good day, everyone. My name is Lilly, Princess of Fairies, daughter of Titania, Queen of all fairies. I'm from the land of fairies, and I’ve gathered you all here today as you know of some wonderful people who will have a hand in changing the world. These people have been nominated to one day learn to use magic and become princes and princesses in their own right. Today, we will be watching the series of events that will lead to them earning these titles. The events will be shown on the screen in front of you in a form of moving pictures. The events shown are completely real, some of it will show the past, and some will look to the future instead. I will take measures to ensure that the future will not be changed so please don’t aim to try and change what is fated.”**

As she spoke, the quiet murmurs in the room grew louder. Some people were curious, but some were filled with nothing but anger as they listened to Lilly speak. She took them away from important issues to watch what?? A movie??? What’s up with that?? What’s wrong with her??? Yet, she continued.

**“The future Princes and Princesses shown here will represent something that’s important to the fate of the world. It is important for you to watch these films. Please try to understand the people that they’re showing. Understand how they see the world, why they made the choices they did and how this has led them to becoming chosen.”**

There was a short silence before the screen in front of them slowly came to life.

**“Now, let’s watch the first film. This one will be of most interest to the Berkians in the audience. This film will show the journey of a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, future Chief of Berk, Dragon Prince, Spirit of Change.”**

Hearing Lilly’s words made Hiccup pale. He could hear the outburst of anger coming from the vikings sitting below. Lilly's words having reinforcing their bitter feelings about Hiccup’s betrayal.

Slowly, Astrid reached out to grab his hand, smiling kindly at him as the movie started.

**[The screen fades into a dark starry sky. The silhouette of a Night Fury flies across the sky.]**

There are a few gasps from the vikings watching, most of them recognising the silhouette of a dragon - even if they didn’t realise which dragon it was.

**[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]**

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death._

Gobber jumped, recognising the voice (and sarcasm) immediately. He suddenly realised that he hadn’t seen Hiccup anywhere in the audience but that couldn’t be right. They were here to see his fate so he surely must be here as well. Where was he? He shrugged. Well, surely he'll pop up at some point.

**[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]**

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. _

Some of the vikings pouted, muttering that it wasn’t that bad. Gobber chuckled, he couldn’t help but agree with Hiccup. Still, it was a nice place to live. If you were a viking anyway.

**[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]**

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. _

Up in the platform, people were starting to look at Hiccup oddly.

“Buddy,” Kristoff started, “That sounds like an awful place to live. And I live in a forest.”

Astrid raised an eyebrow, challenging Kristoff to say more against her beloved home. Hiccup only shrugged, “It’s not perfect but… it’s home, isn’t it?”

**[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]**

**Hiccup (v.o):** _The only problems are the pests._

**[A dragon carries one sheep away.]**

“HOLY SHIT!” A voice that Jack quickly recognised as Jamie screamed as the sheep was carried away. It was quickly followed by his mum yelling at him to mind his language, causing Jamie to sheepishly apologise.

**[The other resumes grazing.]**

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have… _

**[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]**

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ -dragons.  _

“FOR THE LOVE OF THOR’S BEARD! HICCUP!!! THIS IS WHY I TELL YOU TO STAY INSIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO LEAVE THE HOUSE!” 

Much to Hiccup’s surprise, it had been Stoick who yelled that. He tilted his head, mildly confused. He had been so very disappointed in him. Why did he now suddenly care?

Not hearing Hiccup respond to Stoick's words, Gobber slowly began to feel more worried. Was the boy not here? Unbeknownst to him, Stoick was starting to feel the same worry. 

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.  _

The vikings all immediately looked sulky, and everyone else in the theatre couldn’t help but laugh. Astrid glared at Hiccup and he merely shrugged, causing Astrid to roll her eyes.

**[Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around]**

Stoick paled as he saw Hiccup leave the house.

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _

Stoick frowned. Not knowing where in the room Hiccup was, he raised his voice, “Lad, if you have issues with your name, I’m afraid I’m not the one to take it up with. Your mum was the one who picked your name.”

Perhaps he should have convinced Valka to use a different name anyway. He knew giving Hiccup the traditional name for runts wasn’t the best idea. But Val always did believe that her son would defy expectations.

She had made him believe in it too but he was only ever disappointed. Hiccup had betrayed them for the dragons that had taken his mother away from their lives. He didn’t know what else he could do. He’s tried so hard to protect him and instead, Hiccup chose the worst path he possibly could have.

Hiccup was stunned. He didn’t know that. He’d assumed naming him a runt was his dad’s choice but it was his mum’s? Really, did he have to have not one but _two_ parents with an awful naming sense??

“Horrendous was my idea though. I wanted it for your first name but your mum refused.”

_ ‘I take back what I thought before. Thank you, mother.’ _

**[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. A nearby explosion from the blast of a teal Gronckle causes him to trip and a male Viking roars in his face.]**

**Ack:** _ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!_

**_Hoark:_ ** _ What are you doing here?! _

**_Viking:_ ** _ Get inside! _

**_Viking:_ ** _ What are you doin' out?" _

**_Phlegma:_ ** _ Get back inside! _

Astrid gasped, staring at the screen with wide eyes. A look reflected in many of the vikings’ faces. They hadn’t realised how lithe and nimble Hiccup was. To be able to dodge and jump over all those obstacles with as much agility as the screen showed Hiccup doing was truly impressive.

“Hiccup!” Hiro called out. Hiccup turned to see him with the biggest, sparkliest eyes he had ever seen on a person, “Can you teach me how to do that!?”

Hiccup stared at him dumbfounded. Someone wanted him to… teach them something??

“I… Sure?” He blinked. He tilted his head then, "What is it you want me to teach you?"

"THAT!!!" Hiro yelled, waving his hands in the air, "How you jumped and ducked and did those cool tricks!!"

"I.... I really wouldn't call them tricks when they're just me trying to avoid being hit but I guess??? Sure???"

Hiro pumped his fist into the air, screaming ‘YES!’ and Astrid laughed as Hiccup grew more and more confused.

**[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]**

“People have got to stop doing that,” Hiccup pouted.

“You make it so easy though~” Astrid teased.

Toothless let out a small laugh as Hiccup pouted more, dropping Astrid’s hand and curling up closer to Toothless.

**Stoick:** _Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!_

“But I need to get to the smithy.” Hiccup whined. He jumped again, hearing his own voice projected loudly through the theatre. What the fu-

A note floated over to them with a message from Lilly.

‘I forgot to do this earlier but I thought you might want them to actually hear some of what you’re saying so I just implemented this. If it’s something private, the spell won’t let your voice carry the way it did just now though, so don’t worry.’

Hiccup pouted again. She could have told him that before he actually spoke.

Down in the audience, Gobber and Stoick let out a relieved sigh as they realised that Hiccup was indeed in the theatre with them. Safe from the dragons in Berk.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders._

**[Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air]**

Stoick blinked. Really? Still? He thought this rumour died ages ago.

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ Do I believe it? Yes, I do. _

Stoick couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh. He should probably tell Hiccup that that wasn’t true.

The people sitting around him looked at him, back at the screen, and then back at him, and they decided that they too, believed in the rumours Hiccup mentioned.

**Stoick:** _What have we got?_

 **Starkard:** _Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._

 **Stoick:** _Any Night Furies?_

Hiccup chuckled at the confused looks he got at the names of the dragons, “I’m sure you’ll get to see them soon.”

**Starkard:** _None so far._

**[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]**

**Stoick:** _Good._

Toothless preened, realising that if that was how they reacted, then surely the vikings considered him the most dangerous dragon. They weren’t quite accurate but it was very flattering nonetheless.

**Viking:** _Hoist the torches!_

**[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]**

**[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]**

**Gobber:** _Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!_

Remembering the following conversation, Gobber started chuckling.

**Hiccup:** _What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste._

**[Hiccup picks up a very heavy looking weapon peace and keeps talking without pause.]**

“Wait… Hiccup! How did you pick that up!! That must have been as heavy as you!” Astrid gasped.

Oh, that whole voice amplification thing was weird. She really needed to get used to that.

Hiccup shrugged, “You get used to it after working in the forge for so long.”

The vikings blanched, suddenly realising that they had probably severely underestimated Hiccup. He was just so.... small. But he was the one who sorted out all their heavy weapons. He probably deserved more credit than they gave him.

Stoick beamed. He couldn’t help but feel proud of his son.

**Hiccup:** _They wouldn't know what to do with all..._ **[gestures to his skinny body]** _...this._

“Those are some impressive muscles you’ve got there,” Merida chuckled as the theatre burst out laughing.

“Thank you, thank you, I try.” Hiccup replied sarcastically. Thor, this was embarrassing.

Merida tilted her head, “I’m not joking you know. You need strong arms to work in a forge. Here, I’ll show you. Take off your top.”

“EXCUSE ME!?” Hiccup yelled as a woman screamed, “MERIDA DUNBROCH DON’T YOU DARE!”

“Merida!” Lilly called out from… wherever it was she was sat, “This is not the time to be stripping Hiccup!”

**Gobber:** _Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?_

The laughter in the room only increased.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.  _

**[Hiccup picks up a bunch of weapons]**

“NO TOOTHPICK WOULD BE ABLE TO PICK THOSE UP HICCUP TAKE OF YOUR CLOTHES!”

“NO!”

“MERIDA STOP!!!”

As the Hiccup and Merida’s screams got louder along with the cheering voices of a few people egging them on and/or trying to break them up, the audience suddenly wished they could see where these teenagers were. This sounded like an amusing fight to see.

It took a while before Kristoff (finally) managed to get Merida off of Hiccup (much to Flynn's disappointment), but he finally managed and he then decided to put the two at the opposite ends of the rooms. He had to carry both of them, Hiccup looking traumatised from what had ensued, and Merida sulking and refusing to move by herself and dang, for such small people, they were almost as heavy as his rock troll siblings. Perhaps Merida was right and Hiccup was hiding some strong muscles under those clothes.

**Hiccup (v.o):** _ I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler. _

There was another scream as Merida tried to jump onto Hiccup once more but deciding to take desperate measures, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around her, making sure she stayed on their side of the room instead of trying to strip Hiccup again.

**[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]**

**Stoick:** _We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults._

**[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]**

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._

“Oh!” An Arandellian murmured, “That makes a lot of sense now.”

The Coronian next to her nodded.

**Viking:** _ FIRE! _

**Astrid:** _Alright, let's go!_

**[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]**

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _Oh, and that's Fishlegs,_

Fishlegs jumped, seeing himself on the screen was… odd.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ Snotlout,  _

“YEAH! SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI! OI! OI!”

Spitelout facepalmed. They were in international company, must he really embarrass the Jorgenson family like this?

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ The Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... _

Ruff and Tuff hit their heads together with a cheer and their parents could only sigh in disappointment at them. Where did they go wrong with raising them? If they were going to do that they should be doing it with their helmets off. It was more fun that way.

**Hiccup (v.o.): (dreamily)** _Astrid._

Cupcake gasped. She leaned over to Pippa, whispering, “Hey, Pippa, do you think they’ll fall in love and get married?”

“I hope so!!” Pippa whispered back.

Unfortunately, their whispering was not very quiet so everyone heard them, but they felt bad for the kids so they decided to pretend they didn’t hear anything. A few people couldn’t help but chuckle though and most of the vikings made a face.

Up on their platform, everyone was staring at Hiccup and Astrid with a cheeky grin as the two looked away from each other with bright red faces. Clearly their hand holding had not gone unnoticed. Toothless snorted and slapped Hiccup’s head with his tail, much to Hiccup’s chagrin.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ Oh, their job is so much cooler. _

**[Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion]**

“Wow…” Ruffnut gasped.

“WE LOOK SO COOL!!!” Tuffnut yelled.

**[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]**

“Again with the shirt! Can we not manhandle me so much!”

**Hiccup:** _Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!_

The vikings shuddered, remembering all the times Hiccup has tried joining the battle and making his mark. He wasn’t a bad kid but… his brand of destruction was really not something they’re used to. It was so much more mechanical and he just refused to listen! Sure some of the other viking children were the same but they at least tried not to get themselves killed every other moon.

**Gobber:** _Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!_

Most of the vikings couldn’t help but agree.

**Hiccup:** _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date._

 **Gobber:** _You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!_

**[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]**

“Have you tried a sword?” Anna asked.

“Or a bow an arrow?” Merida suggested.

“Or a frying pan! Those work really good.” Rapunzel chimed in.

They turned to look at her, judging looks on their faces.

“She’s deadly with the frying pan,” Eugene mumbled.

“It does look like you just need a weapon suited to you…” Elsa murmured softly, her voice barely carrying even with Lilly’s spell.

**Hiccup:** _Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me._

**[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]**

**Viking:** _Arggh!_

“HICCUP, THAT HURT FOR DAYS!”

“SORRY SIR!”

The twins gasped in wonder. Hiccup made that? That looked so cool! They wanted one! They should ask Hiccup about it later!

Seeing the look on their children’s faces, the twins’ parents decided they should talk to Hiccup and make sure that he didn’t provide them with something with so much destructive potential. Their house was at enough risk from harm without the twins being given an extra weapon.

**Gobber:** _See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!_

 **Hiccup:** _Mild calibration issue--_

 **Gobber:** _Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this._

“Oh that is not nice!” Anna yelled through gritted teeth. Really, did these people even care for poor Hiccup?”

**Hiccup:** _But, you just pointed to all of me!_

**Gobber:** _ Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you! _

Elsa shuddered. Those words sounded very similar to what she was told to do. Hiding her magic and her emotions… she was essentially trying to be someone who wasn’t her, wasn’t she? She couldn’t help but feel bad for Hiccup who was only pouting playfully at Gobber’s words. Like such jabs was only a game between them.

Even if it was only a joke, it surely must have stung.

**Hiccup:** _Ohhhh..._

 **Gobber:** _Ohhhh, yes._

 **Hiccup:** _You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!_

 **Gobber:** _I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now._

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh at the banter between those two. They must have been very close to joke around like that.

Anna turned to the side to take a peek at Hiccup’s face and she couldn’t help but grin at the small smile on his face as he looked at the screen. It must have been nice to be that close to someone. They must have been just like family! She couldn’t help but look at Elsa as the thought crossed her mind. She wished she could have that.

Seeing the scene unfold before him, Stoick couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy. That was what he had always wanted with Hiccup. He was grateful that Hiccup could joke about so with someone and he could never resent Gobber for anything, but he couldn’t help but wish that it was him in Gobber’s place.

But it’s too late for that now. He wasn’t sure if his relationship with his son was still repairable.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here._

**[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]**

“Good God, how do you live like that-” Kai couldn’t help but gasp out, the guard staring in horror at the destruction the dragons were causing.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._

Toothless huffed. Okay, sure, but nadders could be such narcissists. He’s seen a particularly silly one who got captured because they saw themselves in the reflection of a viking’s shield.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

But they were so very slow. Toothless couldn’t help but shake his head. Were these vikings even looking for a challenge.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._

Those silly things really? What about the Whispering Deaths? The Thunderdrums? His rider was making such peaceful dragons sound like they were hard to defeat. Yes, they were all very capable of taking down the vikings hunting them but they were all so very… tame. 

**Catapult Operator:** _They found the sheep!_

 **Stoick:** _Concentrate fire over the lower bank!_

**Catapult Operator:** _ Fire! _

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

**[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]**

Toothless hit his rider with his tail once more. One day, he’d show him the more dangerous dragons. He’d probably love that. 

If he were to meet a Boneknapper, Hiccup wouldn’t consider a Monstrous Nightmare a viking’s most desirable dragon anymore.

**Stoick:** _ Reload! I'll take care of this. _

**[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]**

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-- _

**[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]**

Oh? Toothless perked his ears as he heard his cry and the sudden panic from the vikings sitting below them. Was that him? Was he the strongest dragon? Perhaps he didn’t need to re-educate his rider after all. Or well, he didn’t need to re-educate him all that much.

**Viking:** _NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!_

**[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]**

Toothless crooned. He was still quite proud of that.

**Stoick:** _JUMP!_

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _ This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. _

“Yeah, right.” Snotlout scoffed, “We all know how well that went.”

Hiccup shrunk in his seat as Astrid grabbed his hand once more.

**Gobber:** _Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!_

**[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]**

“Oh, that’s a good use of your arm,” Fergus mused, “I wonder if I could have something like that for me leg.”

Merida groaned, hitting her head on the metal rail in front of her, “Dad! You need your leg to walk! I don’t think mum would want you trying to fight with it!”

“I most certainly wouldn’t,” Ellinor agreed.

Merida perked up, smiling widely when she heard her mum’s voice again. She’d missed it so. She knew that Lilly said she broke any ongoing curses temporarily but somehow she had almost expected her mum to still be a bear. It was such a relief to hear her talk instead of roar.

**Gobber (cont.):** _Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean._

"You're not going to are you?" Kristoff sighed.

Hiccup only smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."


	3. oh well that's a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup shoots down a wholeass dragon

_[Quick Recap]_

**Gobber (cont.):** _Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean._

"You're not going to are you?" Kristoff sighed.

Hiccup only smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

* * *

**[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]**

Kristoff pouted as he saw Hiccup running off, "Must you really?"

Hiccup only grinned.

Down where he was sat, Stoick gaped.  _ He did not. _

He turned to Gobber, glaring as he softly hit him upside the head, “Gobber! You know how Hiccup is!! Why did you just leave him unsupervised!!! HE’S GONNA GET HIMSELF HURT!”

“I’m  _ fiiiine, _ ” Hiccup couldn’t help but whine. A part of him was still shocked that his father?? Actually seemed to care about Hiccup’s safety?? Instead of Stoick’s reputation??? Was he dreaming?

**Viking #6:** _Hiccup, where are you going?!_

**Viking #7:** _Come back here!_

**Hiccup:** _ Yeah, I know! Be right back! _

**[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]**

“And why did you two not grab him??” Stoick glowered. The two vikings shrinking in their seat until Hiccup whined once more.

“Again,  _ I’m fine _ !!”

**[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]**

**Stoick:** _Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!_

**[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]**

**Hiccup:** _Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at._

Some of the vikings scoffed as others leaned forwards in excitement.

Surely he couldn’t be that lucky?

**[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]**

He was!!! That was such a lucky shot! The vikings couldn’t help but feel some pride for the boy. Stoick had spent his entire life making sure the adults in the village kept him as safe as possible and though they sometimes (often) neglected their duty, most of them couldn’t help but think of him as family, and seeing him finally manage to do something viking-like made them proud.

If only he remained viking-like after. What happened at the arena today was just… unfortunate.

**Hiccup (cont.):** _ Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that? _

**[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]**

**Hiccup (cont.):** _Except for you._

Good God, forget what they thought about his good luck - this boy's luck was just straight up _awful_. Shame, had it been anyone else who saw, they could have gotten rid of the Night Fury.  Almost as if he knew what everyone else was thinking, Hiccup pouted, crossing his arms and snuggling back into Toothless’ side. He didn't want Toothless dead. Not anymore.

**[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]**

**Stoick:** _ DO NOT let them escape! _

**Spitelout:** _Right!_

**[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup.]**

“Hiccup,” Astrid started, remembering how Hiccup behaved in the arena before he started getting decent, “We need to work on you not being a colossal idiot around dragons.”

**[Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]**

**Stoick:** _You're all out._

**[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]**

Suddenly remembering the fear that he felt in that moment, Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh nervously.

**Hiccup (v.o.):** _Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..._

**[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]**

**Hiccup:** _Sorry, Dad._

“HE’S YOUR DAD/SON!?!?!?”

“Did we not mention that?” Hiccup and Stoick questioned, the words falling out of their lips in an oddly perfect sync.

The non-Berkians all shook their heads, their murmurs of disbelief slowly increasing in volume. This explained Stoick’s overprotectiveness (and the fact that he picked Hiccup’s name) but where on Earth did Stoick’s genes go in Hiccup?? Did he just get everything from his mum??

**Hiccup:** _Okay, but I hit a Night Fury._

**[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]**

“Again with the manhandling,” Hiccup pouted.

**Hiccup (cont.):** _It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-_

**Stoick:** _STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!_

Seeing the scene unfold once more, Hiccup just stuck his lower lip out more. Ugh, could his dad just not listen to him?

As Hiccup pouted, the teens around him looked worriedly at him. They may not have had the best childhoods but… not being listened to like that. They couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He didn’t deserve this. No one did.

**Hiccup:** _Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?_

**[A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?"]**

Said viking sulked, his face suddenly looking very much like Hiccup’s was right now. He was still self conscious from that comment.

**Stoick:** _This isn't a joke, Hiccup!_

Fergus flinched. He couldn’t help but feel for the both of them. He understood the importance of feeding the village, sure. Your people always came before you after all. But still… he couldn't imagine speaking to his wee Merida like that.

**Stoick:** _ Why can't you follow the simplest orders? _

Hiccup groaned suddenly, sinking in his seat. Thinking of his responses to this question he just… turned around and buried his face into Toothless’ wing.

**Hiccup:** _ I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad. _

“Hope, Kade, can one of you just… kill me now,” Hiccup mumbled, his voice muffled by Toothless’ wing. Toothless tried to shrug him off but Hiccup was stuck to him like glue.

Hope laughed, “Sorry, Hic, can’t do that. We still need you alive for the future. Ask again in like 10 years.”

Hiccup could almost  _ hear _ Kade frown as Hope suddenly yelped, yelling out his name and telling him not to hit her like that. The sound coming from the two suddenly cut off, as if Hope had turned off whatever spell it was that she used to amplify their voices and commentary. 

Hiccup almost laughed when Kade’s voice suddenly came back, “So sorry, we only just realised I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Kade West, Goblin King, also from Prism. Now, shall we continue with the movie?”

**Stoick:** _You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house._

“I tried telling you!!” Hiccup sulked.

**[To Gobber]** _Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up._

**Tuffnut:** _Quite the performance._

**Snotlout:** _I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!_

Astrid huffed. Really, could they just not leave him (or anyone for that matter) alone?

**Hiccup:** _ Thank you, thank you. I was trying, _

Hiro grinned, looking up at Hiccup with amazement. Oh to have the wits to keep his sarcasm even in situations like this. That was all he ever wanted.

Down in the audience, Pippa and Cupcake were squealing at the way Astrid looked at Hiccup as he walked past.

**Hiccup:** _ So...I really did hit one. _

**Gobber:** _Sure, Hiccup._

“I did!!”

“Sorry, lad!”

**Hiccup:** _He never listens._

Gobber sighed. They really were father and son

**Gobber:** _Well, it runs in the family._

**Hiccup:** _And-_

“See what I mean?” Gobber declared, waving his arms around.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Gobber!”

**Hiccup:** _when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich._ **[Imitating Stoick]** _Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!_

Everyone couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Hiccup’s imitation of his father.

Stoick frowned. That wasn’t what he thought. Was that what Hiccup thought he thought? Oh, what has he done? He softly apologised under his breath, deciding that he and Hiccup needed to have a talk once this was over.

**Gobber:** _Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand._

Anna and Rapunzel gasped. Elsa’s jaw dropped. A moment later, Merida, Jack, Eugene, and Hiro were screaming at his idiocy for saying such a horrible thing.

Gobber couldn’t help but suddenly fear for his life. He really didn’t realise that it had come out so wrongly and oh my god they were still screaming why were adolescents so terrifying?

Hiccup laughed, waving his arm at all of them, “Guys, he doesn’t mean it like that!”

Elsa spoke up then, the first time her voice rang clear instead of being the softest of murmurs, “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t sting.”

Rapunzel nodded, “Mother told me things like that all the time and she was always just joking but it was always dreadful to hear,”

“Yeah, but,” Hiccup shrugged, “We’re vikings. This is just how we speak.”

Astrid frowned. He wasn’t wrong there but… something about that didn’t feel… right.

**Hiccup: [Sarcastically]** _Thank you for summing that up._

**Gobber:** _Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not._

Gobber gaped at himself on the screen. He turned to grab Stoick's shield, and slapped it against his face.

“GOBBER!” Stock cried out in shock as his oldest friend repeatedly slammed his head against his shield like he was a Thornston, chanting out the word ‘stupid’ like it as a magic sell.

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT-” Gobber suddenly wailed, “I WAS TRYING TO SAY THAT HICCUP WAS PERFECT AS HE IS HE’S A GREAT VIKING AND THE BSTT BLACKSMITH BUT SON OF A YAK I’M SO DUNKING STUPID!”

Hiccup gaped. Was… was that what he meant? … Wow, vikings really did have the brains of sheep. He nearly got lost in his thoughts, but then he heard the sound of his dad’s shield (his shield really, he had been the one to make it) hitting Gobber across the face and he spoke, “Gobber, the more you hit your head the more yak headed you’ll be- Also, I spent weeks on that shield!! It was my first!! I don’t want your thick head to be the reason I have to fix it!”

Probably not the best thing to say but it was the first thing he thought of.

Eventually, the sound of the shield’s abuse lessened, and Hiccup saw his dad grab the shield and throw it across the room at Spitelout to keep it safe from Gobber’s grasp. He nodded, satisfied.

**Hiccup:** _ I just want to be one of you guys. _

Snotlout scoffed. His cousin? Like them? Sure he did well in dragon training but really, he could never be like them.

No, he was just different. Always has been.

It wasn’t a bad thing. Not at all. 

Maybe one day Spitelout could see that and stop comparing them.

**[Hiccup exits through the back of the house and runs into the forest.]**

Stoick groaned, “Hiccup do you just not know how to stay put?”

Astrid laughed, “Does it look like he does?”

**[The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]**

**Stoick:** _Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in._

Hiccup and Astrid shuddered, remembering the dragon at the nest. They didn’t think the vikings really wanted to find them. Sure, before they were dragged here, they were well on their way to looking for the nest. They wouldn’t be able to survive the queen.

“Wait-” Hiccup yelped, suddenly remembering that Lily had called them here because he had done some 'great deed' in the future. In mythology that always meant someone died right? Did he- “Wait wait wait am I gonna end up like-”

Catching on to his train of thought, Astrid shook her head, “Oh, you better not.”

The others in the group stared at the two, not quite understanding, but at this point, they felt like they’ll just see an explanation later on.

**Viking:** _Those ships never come back._

**Stoick:** _ We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me? _

Monty frowned. That doesn’t sound like a good occupation.

**Viking:** _Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns._

**Stoick:** _Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup._

**Phlegma:** _To the ships!_

**Spitelout:** _I'm with you, Stoick!_

**Stoick:** _That's more like it._

Hiccup gaped, and the other viking teenagers couldn’t help but do the same, “I’m sorry, what-”

“That’s just rude!!” Astrid yelled.

“Yeah!!” The twins piped in, Fishlegs nodding along.

Snotlout stared at the screen in shock. Sure, Hiccup can be kind of useless and he’s not very viking-like but he only caused as much damage as the rest of them did. This was unnecessary.

The adults looked down in shame. Everyone else in the room was staring at them judgmentally, and they knew they deserved it. Hiccup was a nice child and they just threw him around like he was the worst thing to have happened to Berk. Which he wasn’t!! They just weren’t used to caring for a child like Hiccup. His brand of chaos and destruction was just... too different from what they were used to and they didn't think they would be able to help care for him well. That didn't give them any right to treat him the way they did though.

**Gobber:** _ Right, I'll pack my undies. _

**Stoick:** _No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits._

**Gobber: [Sarcastically]** _Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?_

“Hey!! I’m not that baaad,” Hiccup sulked.

“No, you’re probably one of the best blacksmiths I’ve known. You’re just… a little bit clumsy sometimes. It makes it a bit concerning leaving you in there on your own. And you know, there’s the risk you’ll use up all of my materials.”

There was a moment of silence, “Okay, I can’t argue that one.”

**Stoick:** _ What am I going to do with him, Gobber? _

**Gobber:** _ Put him in training with the others. _

“Oh so that was your fault!”

**Stoick:** _No, I'm serious._

**Gobber:** _ So am I. _

**Stoick:** _He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage._

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, dad.”

“Well, I can’t lose you too,”

Hiccup sighed, “I know, dad.”

**Gobber:** _ Oh, you don't know that. _

**Stoick:** _I do know that, actually._

**Gobber:** _No, you don't._

**Stoick:** _ No, actually, I do. _

**Gobber:** _ No, you don't! _

Hearing the ongoing conversation, Hiccup couldn’t help the pangs of pain in his chest. Does his dad just not trust him?

**Stoick:** _Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!_

**Gobber:** _Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?_

Kristoff scoffed, shaking his head, “They don’t steal just the left ones. They take both. It makes a good snack apparently. I don’t really get it.”

Everyone turned to him in confusion and Kristoff only shrugged. Hiccup was glad for the distraction. There was something really painful about the words that his father had been saying. But wait- holy thunderdrums were trolls real? Did Kristoff know some? Oh he has got to ask him about that.

**Stoick:** _When I was a boy..._

Hiccup groaned, must this film really drag him back to reality the moment he got himself distracted? Knowing this story by heart, he crossed his arms, sinking down in his seats as he prepared himself to quote his dad.

**Gobber:** _ Oh, here we go. _

Well at least he wasn’t the only one who dreaded this story.

**Stoick:** _My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?_

As Hiccup recited the spiel word for word, the others in the group stared at him in shock, most of them feeling sadness along with it. Hiro stared up at him in amazement. God, Hiccup had such a good memory. And he was clever too! H e wanted to know more about how he thought. If he lived in Hiro’s time, he’d be perfect for the university. They would have been great friends!

**Gobber:** _You got a headache._ There were a few laughs around the room at Gobber’s response. Some of the younger vikings stared in shock, not realising that there was anyone in Berk who dared speak to the chief like that.

**Stoick:** _That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy._

Hiccup mimicked Stoick as he talked about the rock splitting in two, but then he trailed off, more frustrated than he was before at how Stoick talked about him.

Eugene looked worriedly at him, wanting to talk to him, but would that be odd? They’d barely just met. He probably wouldn’t be comfortable talking to Eugene just yet.

**Gobber:** _You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now._

Kristoff sighed, "You are, aren't you?"

Hiccup could only grin once more.

**[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest. He aggressively scribbles out the map.]**

**Hiccup:** _Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!_

“It’s a talent, you know.” Hiccup mumbled, not caring that he was talking to himself at this point. He was sinking deeper into Toothless’s side, turning his face into Toothless’s scales and snuggling against him.

He knew what was coming next. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stand the vikings' disappointment. Not again. Not this time.

**[Hiccup encounters the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. Hiccup gasps dramatically. After bracing himself, he takes out his knife. He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]**

The vikings watched on with silence. They knew Hiccup wasn’t going to kill it. A part of them felt proud, they wanted to cheer him on, but they knew if they got their hopes out, all that would do was disappoint them.

Hiccup was just going to leave the dragon alive so it could continue to  terrorise them.

**Hiccup (cont.):** _Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!_

**[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's face but it is still alive and shoves him away with his wing.]**

**Hiccup (cont.):** _Whoa!_

Rapunzel giggled, quickly recognising the action as something Pascal had done to her many times, albeit, on a much larger creature. And using his tail or tongue instead of wing. He doesn’t have wings. It would be pretty cool if he did though.

**Hiccup (cont.):** _I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!_

**[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in.]**

**Hiccup (cont.):** _I did this._

**[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]**

The vikings watched with bated breath. Wondering how Hiccup managed to  _ live _ through this experience. That was a night fury!! The offspring of lightning and death!! And Hiccup was letting it go, giving it the opportunity to kill him. Why did it let Hiccup live?

**[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, roars in Hiccup's face, and lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed.]**

The vikings gasped, all of them shocked by the dragon’s actions. What… what just happened?

**[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]**

Hiccup groaned, burying himself further into Toothless.

Toothless made a small warbling sound, catching Astrid's attention. Turning to Hiccup, she noticed how deeply Hiccup was nestled into his side. And... how much deeper he seemed to be trying to nestle in. Oh, the poor dragon looked like he wanted to get away.

“Oh, give the poor boy a break Hiccup, he’s starting to look uncomfortable,” Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup responded by trying to get even closer to Toothless, much to his chagrin. Toothless smacked his head again, this time pushing him away with his tail. When Hiccup started whining and curling back into his side, he did wonder if the brief comfort was worth it though.

Well, it'd have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be hella slow cause I write this at night before I pass out and i only get small bits done every night.  
> Also ummm I may kinda be a bit.... obsessed with Trollhunters at the moment so I'm gonna drag those guys over too at some point :D  
> Lily's a mess so I'll use that as an excuse lmao  
> I'll be grabbing them from after Wizards probably. Just so I can have cream puff


	4. We have A Talk

_**Previously:** _

_**[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]** _

_Hiccup groaned, burying himself further into Toothless._

_Toothless made a small warbling sound, catching Astrid's attention. Turning to Hiccup, she noticed how deeply Hiccup was nestled into his side. And... how much deeper he seemed to be trying to nestle in. Oh, the poor dragon looked like he wanted to get away._

_“Oh, give the poor boy a break Hiccup, he’s starting to look uncomfortable,” Astrid pointed out._

_Hiccup responded by trying to get even closer to Toothless, much to his chagrin. Toothless smacked his head again, this time pushing him away with his tail. When Hiccup started whining and curling back into his side, he did wonder if the brief comfort was worth it though._

_Well, it'd have to do._

* * *

**[Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ]**

“Oh no,”

 **Stoick:** _Hiccup._

 **Hiccup: (stops halfway up the stairs)** _Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad._

 **Stoick:** _I need to speak with you too, son._

 **Hiccup and Stoick: (simultaneously)** _I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?_

“OH COULD YOU TWO NOT JUST LISTEN TO EACH OTHER!?” Gobber screamed.

After a moment’s silence, Hiccup piped up, “Feeling better now, Gobber?”

“Very much so. Thank you.”

 **Stoick:** _You go first._

 **Hiccup:** _No, no, you go first._

“Clearly not my brightest idea,”

 **Stoick:** _Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning._

 **Hiccup: [Panicking]** _Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings--?_

There were scattered giggles from around the room.

“Small home repair vikings?” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, we only have Ack.”

“Hiccup…” Astrid started the same time Gobber said, “Lad…”

“YOU’RE A BLACKSMITH!”

“WHY IS WORKING AT MY FORGE NOT ON YOUR LIST!?”

Hiccup yelped, jumping back into the safety of Toothless’ wings, “I’M SORRY I PANICKED!”

The laughter around the room increased and Hiccup couldn’t help the embarrassed flush that graced his face.

 **Stoick:** _You'll need this._ **[passes Hiccup an axe]**

 **Hiccup:** _I don't want to fight dragons._

 **Stoick:** _Come on. Yes, you do._

The parents in the room stared at the conversation in horror. Really, does he not listen to his son.

Stoick sighed, realising that he should have just listened to Hiccup. Valka had taught him he was a better person than this. Where did he go wrong?

 **Hiccup:** _Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons._

 **Stoick:** _But you will kill dragons._

Hiccup took a few deep breaths. Toothless looked at his rider in worry. This was different. It felt like… he was in pain… Toothless wrapped his wing around his owner, crooning gently in an attempt to calm him.

 **Hiccup:** _No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't._

 **Stoick:** _It's time, Hiccup._

Hiccup took a sharp breath. A part of him wanted to say a witty quip, anything to get him to not think about the sharp pain in his chest and the anger boiling up at being ignored. Not being listened to.

But he couldn’t think of anything.

 **Hiccup:** _Can you not hear me?!_

 **Stoick:** _This is serious, son!_

Oh and he’s not? Was he not serious? What did Stoick want from him? He’s trying his best.

 **Stoick:** _When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this._

“Why am I not enough?” Hiccup mumbled. He jumped at how his voice got amplified but instead of shutting up, he spoke louder instead, years of frustration piling out of him, “Dad, what do you want from me? You insist you just want to keep me safe but you don’t let me learn to defend myself. You act like you’re proud of what I’ve done as a blacksmith then turn around and act like I’m the most shameful thing in your life. You tell me I’m a failure, you want me to stop being myself, you use me as incentive for the village to do something they don’t want to for gods sake. Am I that much of a hindrance to all of you? And the one thing- the _one_ thing I finally find out I’m good at, you disown me for. Just what do I have to do for you to accept me as your son because clearly blood isn’t enough! For the love of Odin, just throw me off the island. I’d have been happier finding people who actually thought of me as something other than Hiccup the Useless! There’s clearly nothing left Berk is willing to give me. Not a helping hand, not a smile, not even enough time to just listen. I’d be better off gone.”

There were a few strangled screams from around the room. People wanting to tell Hiccup he was wrong, that that wasn’t what they thought of him, but Hiccup wasn’t listening. He had buried himself back into Toothless’ side, the dragon wrapping his wing tightly around his rider.

A lot of people looked at Stoick with disgust as he stared forward in shock. They couldn’t understand how someone could have fucked up with his child that badly. He was his son yet he didn’t seem to care for him. Worse still, he’d made Hiccup feel like shit and after seeing his bad parenting, they knew Hiccup wasn’t overexaggerating in his complaints.

Stoick frowned, a thousand conflicting emotions running through him. Odin, he had fucked up so badly. No matter what happened, Hiccup was still his son, and he didn’t know what he could do to get Hiccup to forgive him.

 **Hiccup:** _You just gestured to all of me._

 **Stoick:** _Deal?_

 **Hiccup:** _This conversation is feeling very one-sided._

 **Stoick:** _DEAL?!_

 **Hiccup:** _Deal._

Berk’s teens looked at Hiccup’s dejected face with sympathy. They’d been forced to do some things they didn’t want to as well, but at least their parents listened to them.

Snotlout sighed. Perhaps he had more in common with his cousin than he thought he did.

 **Stoick:** _Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably._

 **Hiccup:** _And I'll be here. Maybe._

The screen stopped moving. Lilly's voice rang through the theatre once more.

 **“I do believe that’s a good place to stop for now. It seems you all have a lot to think about and I’ll give you a bit of a break for now. Do actually** ** _talk_** **about anything you want to talk about or mark my words, I’ll throw you in a room and have you fight it out.** **Also, there’s food at the back of the theatre, just grab some and have a snack. I’d rather none of you die of starvation. If you have any special dietary needs, I’ve labelled everything as appropriate so don’t worry! There’s something for everyone! Enjoy!”**

Hiccup walked away, leaving the private room he was in with everyone as they talked about what they wanted to do. He was no fool - he knew Lilly's words were directed to him and his father. It left a bitter taste in his tongue. While everyone else was off to eat the food that had been prepared, he had to go and talk to his dad. That was never something pleasant. Stoick just refuses to listen to anyone. Hiccup especially.

Ugh- this was unfair.

But he supposed it had to be done.

It didn’t take him long to find his father. He too had apparently left the theatre to find Hiccup and by some miracle (or maybe it was just Lilly's magic), they had bumped into each other after only a couple minutes searching.

They stood and awkwardly stared at each other for a while before Hiccup sighed, “I- okay, I guess we’re doing this.” He looked around and then gestured to a conveniently placed room to the side which he swore wasn’t there before but decided not to question, “Should we go there for a bit of privacy?”

Stoick nodded, following Hiccup into the room. They stood awkwardly with each other for a bit more before they both attempted to speak.

“Dad, I-”

“Hiccup-”

They stopped, and Hiccup was hit with a sense of deja vu as Stoick spoke, “You first.”

Well he wasn’t gonna make that mistake again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Toothless earlier,” he started, keeping a close eye on Stoick’s expression, trying to gauge if there was a need to run out of the room and back into the room where Astrid and the rest were waiting for him. Seeing Stoick’s face remain stone still, he continued, “But you and the other vikings- you would have killed him on sight and he’s not- the dragons, they’re not like we thought they were. They’re-” Hiccup sighed, “I guess you’ll see later. The pictures will show it better than I can, I’m sure.”

Stoick looked down on him - and was that a hint of sadness in his eyes? - and after a while contemplating he spoke, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Hiccup scoffed, “Are you kidding me? Did you not hear what I said before? When have you ever tried to listen to me? Every time I tried to say something to you, you just brush me off and act like I’m the biggest inconvenience in your life!”

Seeing his words cut through Stoick’s blank expression and revealing one of hurt, Hiccup took a step back, not quite sure how to deal with his father showing any sort of vulnerability.

“You are not an inconvenience!" His voiceI’m so sorry. I-” Stoick sighed, cutting himself off, “I have no excuse for what I’ve done to you. I should have learned to listen. I should have been a better father.”

Hiccup sighed, “Why did you do it, dad? Why did you stop listening?”

“I was scared.” Hiccup’s eyes widened at the admission. He was scared? Scared of what? He was Stoick the Vast, greatest viking in Berk. He couldn’t be scared. “After losing your mother, I didn’t want to lose you too. But you, all you wanted was to go out, fight dragons, and be like other vikings, and I was so scared that that would make me lose you. The village understood. They don’t like it, but well, they knew how I was after your mother... They wanted to help me. So they tried. They tried to help me keep you out of trouble but… I let my fear carry on too far. At some point, they stopped knowing how to take care of you. You’re not like the other kids and they didn’t know how to handle that.” Stoick raised his head, looking Hiccup straight in the eyes with an intensity that made Hiccup want to drop his gaze. He looked back at Stoick instead, not wanting to miss a moment of Stoick’s sincerity, “No one in the village hates you. We care for you, Hiccup. We just showed it in the worst way possible. I’m sorry for all the hurt my actions have caused you. I have no excuse, but I’ll try to learn to do better.”

Not being able to stand his father’s gaze anymore, Hiccup walked towards him, slowly wrapping his arms around him. It took a long while before Stoick returned Hiccup’s hug, almost as if he was too shocked to react any quicker.

“I’m sorry too, dad.”

Before Hiccup could continue, Stoick cut him off, “No, Hiccup. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who was meant to care for you and I’ve failed and caused you harm instead. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

Hiccup smiled, “Okay.”

The two weren’t under any illusions that this apology would fix their relationship. Both Hiccup and Stoick knew that the habits that had built up over the years would be hard to get over. But they knew they could try. Stoick admitting he was wrong was a start, and from here, maybe they could one day have a better father-son relationship.

For now, they had hope and a willingness to try.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit I forgot the Arcadians. Oh my god, I forgot the Arcadians- Stars-"

Lilly couldn't stop swearing as she ran around the room she's been overlooking everyone from, grabbing all the items she needed for another summoning spell. Of all the places she had forgotten about, she really forgot Arcadia??? The centrepoint of magic on Earth?? Stars, she was an idiot!

Once her preparations were ready, Lilly stepped into the middle of the room, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself so that she could do the summoning spell properly. A summoning spell without a calm mind and heart usually led to awful results. If she was going to do this, she had to do this right.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly started chanting, calling on her magic and ripping through time and space once again to get the trollhunters over. A part of her was a bit hesitant to call the Arcadians over. It was just… so much magic and she wasn’t sure how well she could monitor everything, especially with keeping up the magic binding the curse on Merida's mum and Elsa's own magic, as well as maintaining the spell allowing people to see Jack at the same time. She might have to let go of some of the magic on those if this ended up to be too much for her and that… might not end up pretty if someone of them ended up panicking. But she was determined to get this whole 'letting people know about magic' thing right on the first try and if that meant straining her magic to have Arcadia here then so be it.

Once the Arcadians were summoned, she put Jim, Toby, Claire, Krel, Aja, Steve, Eli, Douxie, Archie, and Nari into the private room with the heroes, getting the rest of the Arcadians and the trolls and Akiridions to sit down before giving them a brief rundown on what happened and what they’re here for. Arcadia is, thankfully, used to odd things happening around them so they took it all in stride and just began socialising with the people around them. With that done, she went off into her own private room, just about ready to collapse from how much magic she's been using today. But no matter, as long as the results are as good as she hopes, nothing else matters.

* * *

Seeing Hiccup re-enter the room after his talk with his dad, Astrid grinned, waving her hand towards him in a slightly overexaggerated gesture, “And there’s our protagonist. Hiccup, these are the Trollhunters, they’re from a different universe but apparently Lilly forgot to summon them earlier due to a drain in her magical ability or something. Well, that's the excuse she gave us anyway.”

Oh. Well that made sense. She did summon quite a lot of them as well as having to keep control of some magical abilities that were running rampant, if her words were to be trusted.

Astrid walked up to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the Trollhunters, “Come on Hiccup, go and introduce yourself!”

And introduce himself he did. It took a while for Hiccup to get all the names sorted in his head but somehow, managed. The boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket was Jim, the shorter one wearing an orange vest over a yellow short sleeved shirt was Toby, the girl with a white streak in her hair was Clair, then two siblings (were they really? They looked nothing like each other!) were Aja and Krel, the blond boy who oddly reminded him of Snotlout if Snotlout was blond and taller was Steve, the smaller boy with the glass over his eyes was Eli, the boy wearing all black with blue in his hair was Douxie, the cat with glass like what Eli was wearing is Archie, and the green magical creature was Nari. Truth be told, Hiccup couldn't help feeling a bit confused. Everyone else only had a couple of people from their worlds sitting in the room and Hiccup had assumed that it was because they were the main person from each world they were going to be watching and their closest companion(s) but this… this felt a bit much. Why were there so many of them?

Oh well, that’s not really any of his business just yet, and he supposes he’ll find out later. For now he’ll just laugh and chat along with everyone else while munching on the snacks they'd gotten before they continue watching his (rather unfortunate) life.

At least he’d talked to his dad a bit… they’d probably have to talk again later but… well that’ll be a story for later. Everyone else though....

Thor, he hoped the Berkians wouldn’t hate him too much after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the trollhunter kids are officially here!!!!!!
> 
> Okokok so I just wanted to throw it out there that the only relationships that are going to be in this fic are the canon ones but there'll be plenty of platonic moments where I can throw it in.
> 
> Oh also I feel like my personal headcanons for the characters sexualities will pop up a lil bit at some point with them finding some characters attractive so let me just... throw them here in case anyone's interested in those
> 
> So, starting with the OC
> 
> Lilly - non-binary (she/they pronouns), pansexual.
> 
> HTTYD
> 
> Hiccup - Bisexual  
> Astrid - Panromantic demisexual  
> Snotlout - Pansexual  
> Fishlegs - Biromantic asexual  
> Tuffnut and Ruffnut - Bisexual with a preference for men
> 
> Tangled
> 
> Rapunzel - Pansexual, polyamorous  
> Flynn - Straight  
> (and just in case they show up later)  
> Cass - Lesbian  
> Varian - He's baby I can't see him in romance  
> Lance - Gay
> 
> Big Hero 6
> 
> Hiro - Also baby I cannot see him in romance  
> Tadashi (idk if this'll come up but meh) - Bi  
> Wasabi - Demi  
> Gogo - Bi  
> Honey Lemon - Lesbian  
> Fred - Gay
> 
> Frozen
> 
> Anna - Pan  
> Elsa - Aroace  
> Kristoff - Demiromantic, Straight  
> Hans - He has too much evil idgaf
> 
> Brave
> 
> Merida - Lesbian
> 
> Rise of The Guardians
> 
> Jack - Gray-ace
> 
> Tales of Arcadia
> 
> Jim - Bi  
> Toby - Pan  
> Claire - Pan  
> Aja - Pan  
> Krel - Gay Ace  
> Eli - Bi Ace  
> Steve - Bi  
> Douxie - Aroace
> 
> okay i think that's everyone off of the top of my head right have a nice day friends


	5. That... is not studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the dragon training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause I'm hyperfixating on tales of arcadia.

After a while chatting (and trying out the food- the food was so good where did they get it from? Hiccup wanted to learn some of the recipes and bring it back to Berk with him), Lilly's voice finally rang through the theatre, quickly explaining what had happened in the story so far to the Arcadians. As long as it had taken them to watch it the first time round (with all the interruptions happening and all), she was somehow able to explain everything in a surprisingly nice and concise way. 

It was nice to know all his fear and distress could be summarised so easily. Well not really, but y’know.

Anyway, once that was over and done with, Lilly finally announced that they were going to continue the film and the screen went temporarily black before fading away into the next scene.

**[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]**

Ruff and Tuff gasped dramatically, realising what was going to be shown next. They threw their arms in the air, cheering loudly. This was soon followed with Snotlout chanting his usual “Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!”. Hiccup saw Astrid roll her eyes and he couldn’t help a fond laugh.

They may not have the best relationship in their younger years but Hiccup couldn’t help but grow fond of them over the past couple moons.

(A part of him kept telling him not to trust them. They’d bullied him once, they could do it again. But another part of him couldn’t help but insist that they had only been acting the only way they knew how. They didn’t actually mean to be malicious. Or well, he hoped that was the case.)

**Gobber:** _ Welcome to Dragon Training! _

There was another cheer from the Berkian teens. Hiccup couldn’t help but join along, causing Astrid to laugh as the teens around him gave him a fond smile. The Berkian adults rolled their eyes, smiling fondly at their newest batch of dragon hunters. They supposed it would be nice to see how their kids learned. Especially since most of them had been gone on that expedition. They had come back to find that Hiccup was the best and they couldn't help but be curious about how that had come to be.

**Astrid:** _No turning back._

**Tuffnut:** _I hope I get some serious burns!_

“I-” Flynn gasped, “E-excuse me!?”

At the same time, Fred screamed a “Yeah!!” in agreement to Tuffnut’s words.

**Ruffnut:** _I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back._

“Um- Hiccup, are your friends okay?”

Hiccup only grinned at Flynn. Okay so maybe he personally felt like getting injured wouldn’t be fun, but battle scars were just something people around their age and younger looked up to. As unwilling as he was to get injured, he wasn’t so surprised his peers hoped to get injured and seeing people from another culture freak out over it was actually… kind of funny.

**Astrid:** _Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it._

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING YOUR CHILDREN!?”

Astrid and Hiccup burst into laughter. They hadn’t realised how odd their customs must have been to non-vikings but honestly, this was kind of amusing to see. Their laughter only grew when they saw Rapunzel take a frying pan out from somewhere and smacked Flynn on the stomach with it, scolding him for swearing around children.

**Hiccup:** **[Sarcastically]** _Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it._

**Tuffnut:** _Oh, great. Who let him in?_

The joking smiles on everyone’s faces dropped then. Was Hiccup treated that badly by the children as well? Wasn’t there anyone in this entire village of his who treated him with the kindness and compassion that he deserved?

**Gobber:** _Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village._

Anna and Rapunzel gasped. Their eyes wide as they looked to Toothless, then Hiccup, then back to Toothless. Hiccup blinked at their incredulous looks and shrugged, gesturing back at the screen.

**Snotlout:** _Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?_

**Tuffnut:** _Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?_

Jim frowned, recognising the reactions to Hiccup as something very similar to how Steve used to talk to him and Eli. But Hiccup was smiling what looked to be a genuine smile. Perhaps their relationship had changed? Steve changed. Maybe these kids changed too and their relationship had moved on from what looked like a bully-victim relationship. He’ll save his judgement of them for later. Human relationships were complicated and he wasn't quite in a position where he could make judgements of their relationships just yet.

**Gobber: [to Hiccup]** _Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead._

Stoick turned to his long time friend, raising a brow, “Gobber, we’ve got to talk about how you talk to these kids.”

The rest of the theatre looked at him in various shades of confusion. He was doing the same just before no? Huh, perhaps that talk Lilly forced him to have with Hiccup during the previous break put things into better perspective for him. Or perhaps it was just that he finally saw now how what they said affected Hiccup. Either way, good for them both.

**Gobber (cont.):** _Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!_

**Fishlegs:** _Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen._

Fred stared at the screen for a while, before leaning over to steal Wasabi’s notebook (much to his chagrin) to start taking notes. This info would be great for a Dungeons and Dragons session. He could definitely make something out of this.

**Gobber:** _The Hideous Zippleback!_

**Fishlegs:** _Plus eleven stealth times two._

Man, this fish kid was good. His stats commentary is gonna help Fred so much with DM-ing- WHY WAS WASABI STILL TRYING TO GET HIS NOTEBOOK BACK DUDE LET THE FRED HAVE THIS!!!

**Gobber:** _The Monstrous Nightmare!_

**Fishlegs:** _Firepower: fifteen._

Fred continued furiously scribbling while swatting away Wasabi’s hands. Their small fight had started gaining the attention of a couple people around them and they stopped paying attention to the dragons and stats to pay attention to this fight instead.

It was far more interesting.

**Gobber:** _The Terrible Terror!_

**Fishlegs:** _Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!_

**Gobber:** _CAN YOU STOP THAT?!_

“No! Don’t stop!” Fred yelled, now standing up on the chair, obstructing some people’s views, as he tried to stop Wasabi from grabbing his book back “I NEED THIS FOR DND”

“FRED, YOU’RE DISTURBING PEOPLE!!! THEY CAN'T WATCH!”

“LET ME WRITE!!!”

Well, good thing the people behind him were more interested in this fight than Fishlegs’ stats.

**Gobber:** _ And... the Gronckle! _

**Fishlegs: [whispering]** _ Jaw strength: eight. _

“Okay. Now I’m done.” Fred smiled, sitting back down on the seat as he took out his phone to take a picture of the pages he had written in before giving the notebook back to Wasabi.

Up in their little room, Hiro laughed at his friends’ antics.

**Snotlout:** _Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!_

Stoick raised a brow once more, wondering if he should make Gobber re-evaluate his teaching methods. He trusted him, of course. But these were Berk’s kids he was training. He wants them alive, thank you very much.

**Gobber:** _I believe in learning on the job._ **[releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]**

There were gasps of horror from most of the theatre. The other adults in Berk seemed completely fine with this. Stoick shook his head. Okay, sure it was a little bit dangerous, but he was sure that Gobber knew best with this.

But he was still definitely having that talk with him about maybe not killing the kids.

**Gobber (cont.):** _Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?_

As much as he trusted his best friend, Stoick couldn't help but start praying. This wasn't how he was taught where did Gobber get these teaching methods from-

**Hiccup:** _A doctor?!_

There were a few appreciative laughs from around the theatre at Hiccup’s snark, and Hiro returned to once again staring at Hiccup in awe. He  _ really  _ has to learn how to keep his cool like that it would be so good to banter like that with villains when they were being heroes. It’d be like being Spider-man.

**Fishlegs:** _Plus five speed?!_

**Astrid:** _A shield!_

The adults of Berk let out a breath they had unknowingly been holding. Thank Odin, there was one of these kids that actually knew what they were doing. 

They knew they all survived and did well, but actually seeing them go through this was a whole other experience.

**Gobber:** _Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!_

**[All the recruits head for the shields]**

**[Gobber helps Hiccup pick up the shield he had been struggling with]**

“Yeah…” Gobber murmured, “I could have sworn I had Hiccup make that one, I don’t know why he struggled with it like that.”

“That,” Hiccup replied, “is called panic,”

**[The twins’ hands were shown, reaching towards the same shield.]**

The Thornston parents suddenly felt dread sinking in their stomach as they watched their kids start to fight.

**Tuffnut:** _ Get your hands off my shield! _

**Ruffnut:** _There's like a million shields!_

**Tuffnut:** _Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers._

The twins’ dad frowned. He was so sure he raised Tuffnut better than to say things like that.

**[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]**

**Ruffnut:** _Oops, now this one has blood on it._

He nodded proudly. At least Ruff learned well what to do when someone’s being condescending to her. He may have to have a quick chat with Tuff at some point though.

By his side, his wife only shook her head in disappointment. Really, will these two never stop fighting?

**[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]**

**Gobber:** _Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!_

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut: [Dazed]** _Uh…. What?_

The parents sighed.

Around them, some of the non-Berkian adults stared at them with a mixture of shock and horror and confusion. Their kids nearly got killed in front of them and they’re just?? Sighing??? Hello??? Ma’am??? Sir???? HELLO?????

**Gobber:** _Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!_

**[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]**

Hiccup and Astrid winced as they saw what their tactics did from the Gronckle’s point of view. That… didn’t look pleasant. Have they been doing that to the dragons all this time? The poor things.

**Gobber (cont.):** _All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?_

Fred perked up. Realising that this was new information that he could use for DnD, he reached out to grab Wasabi’s notebook again. Before he could, Wasabi - having realised that he would just end up fighting with the man again, whipped out the notebook and started writing notes in it himself.

Fred beamed.

**Snotlout:** _Five?_

**Fishlegs:** _No, six!_

**Gobber:** _Correct, six! That's one for each of you!_

The Ingermans beamed. They’ve never quite been known for being as aggressive or warrior-like as the Jorgensons or Hoffersons. The Ingermans were known for their strength, and now, with Fish around, maybe people will learn to know them for their brains as well.

**[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]**

Maybe.

**Gobber (cont.):** _Fishlegs, out._ **[to Hiccup hiding behind a plank]** _Hiccup, get in there!_

“NOPE STAY UNDER THERE!”

_ “Dad-” _

**[The Gronkle shoots at Hiccup, causing him to run back behind the plank.]**

Stoick nodded with approval and Hiccup couldn’t help but face palm.

**Snotlout: [to Astrid]** _So, anyway, I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!_

There were plenty of groans from those in the room who often got hit on and Spitelout only sighed in disappointment at his son. Hearing this, Snotlout frowned. Couldn’t he just leave him alone for this at least?

**[The Gronckle fires at Snotlout]**

**Gobber:** _Snotlout! You're done!_

Snotlout wasn’t even surprised when Spitelout let out another disappointed sigh. He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. He felt like his father would have a lot to be disappointed at - Snotlout knew he wasn’t the best student at the academy, and honestly, he was just very tired of the constant feeling of not being able to do anything right.

**Hiccup:** _So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?_

Pippa and Cupcake let out another squeal. Claire tilted her head at Rapunzel, wondering what the screaming was about and Rapunzel giggled as she explained, “Those two are convinced Hiccup and Astrid are going to get married,” As Claire mouthed out an understanding ‘oh’, Rapunzel couldn’t help but add in, “I kind of agree with them!”

**Astrid:** _Nope, just you._ **[runs away, leaving Hiccup]**

Those around Pippa and Cupcake felt bad at the disappointed frowns that formed on their faces, but well, you really couldn’t force things like this. As endearing as Hiccup was, he didn’t quite look like someone who'd be Astrid’s type.

Hiccup couldn’t help a small pout which didn’t go unnoticed by Anna who started snickering softly. Like Rapunzel, Pippa, and Cupcake, she too shipped Hiccup and Astrid. She couldn’t help it! They were so cute!

**[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]**

Hiccup couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he heard his father let out an exaggerated gasp. This was the  _ past _ . He was still alive!

**Gobber:** _One shot left! Hiccup!_

**[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage]**

“Oh, thank God.” 

“Dad-”

“You nearly died, Hiccup. Let me have this.”

“You know,” Flynn murmured, a hand held up to his chest where he had held it as he watched this… horror show of trying to get children killed, “I gotta agree with him there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my life has legit been ToA for the past 2 weeks. So I've decided to start working on the 'these kids watch Trollhunters' fic on the side.
> 
> They were supposed to go last but I'm gonna throw that out of the window because Arcadia is my everything rn. Which means this one will be a lil bit slower but meh. Trollhunters brings me more joy rn.
> 
> OH YEAH ALSO!! ON A COMPLETELY UNRELATED NOTE!!! I've got writing commissions open!! There's a link below but as a summary, my prices are £3 per 500 words and I'd write just about anything except for horror as long as I'm familiar with the source material.
> 
> https://tsukiutrash.tumblr.com/post/613072046820343808/writing-commissions


End file.
